charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Voyeurism
The magical ability to secretly eavesdrop and watch the actions of others, Voyeurism is not very common in the magical world but certain beings are bestowed the ability naturally while others can uses spells, potions or objects as a method of eavesdropping. Klea The only magical being shown to display a natural affinity to Voyeurism''Season 3, The Demon Who Came in From the Cold, Klea was a high-level demonic woman belonging to the Brotherhood of the Thorn and was of Asian descent, able to act as a voyeur by making only her eyes materialize in a given location or leave them behind in the wake of dematerialization to eavesdrop and spy on victims or other magical beings. She used the power to eavesdrop on Cole Turner when he returned to the Brotherhood in 2001 and learned that he planned to double cross the brotherhood by partnering with the Charmed Ones to prevent the kidnapping of the man behind a major corporate technology merger. Mabel Stillman's Spell Using a bowl of black bile and a spell, a common witch known as Mabel Stillman was able to gain the ability of Voyeurism, spying on the Charmed Ones in Halliwell Manor in order to ensure all of them were home so she and her two sisters could cast a spell, stealing the Charmed Ones' identities. With a bowl full of bile, she proceeded to cast a spell allowing her to see what was going on in the Manor. Although Mabel described it as a form of Scrying, it can also be called Voyeurism, as she was able to spy on the sisters from afar. The Spell Give me sight through the blackest bile Show me the faces I revile. Corr's Crystals An Upper-Level Demon and host of a demonic game show known as ''"Witch Wars", Corr used black crystals that could act as cameras linked to deep red crystals that offered the holder of the crystals the power of Voyeurism. : After Phoebe acquired one of the crystals after killing a Brute Demon,Gideon created an entry in a magical tome discussing the crystals, known as Ronyx Crystals, that included a spell to activate them. He brought the entry to the Charmed Ones, describing the crystals as a magical form of voyeurism and when Phoebe recited the spell, Gideon used his own magic to make the crystals show how Halliwell Manor was full of crystals used to spy on the sisters so that the demon Corr could present the sisters trials and tribulations on his game show. The Entry Since Gideon created the entry in order to achieve his own goals, it's accuracy is unknown. Ronyx Crystal Created by the famed Wizard Vesum-Mis, in this, the Age of Crystal Wielders, the Ronyx Crystal is indeed rare and powerful. It's primary use is to facilitate Clairvoyance, breaking through the external curtain with almost perfect clarity. It's deep ruby coloring is thought to aid tremendously to this function. Vesum himself has claimed it as the single greatest magical construction known to date and will be a prototype for devices of magical aid for millennia to come. The words of power that activate the Ronyx Crystal are: Mallock Cormom Alli-tas References Category:Charmed Universe Category:Magical Abilities Category:Season 3 Category:Season 6